Liana
Liana is a native baby Celebi, the adopted 'daughter' of Darwin. While born in the old Dimension Number 2, the Dimensional Shift occurred only hours after she was born - therefore, she is not very familiar with any of the places in the old Dimension. In fact, she's not very geographically familiar with anything. Liana has been separated from Darwin during the Dimensional Shift - while lost in the Nirocci Fields and barely able to escape getting killed, she was rescued by Cutler and Tye, and is currently travelling with them in order to find her papa, as well as gain knowledge and strength to defend her friends better. Appearance Liana looks like an ordinary, if not smaller than average due to her (currently) short time being alive, Celebi. She takes pride in her appearance, and is practicing to make her blue eyes sparkle on will, as well as other various techniques of charm. Personality Completely unlike her guardian, Liana is a warm, excitable and curious young Celebi, finding fascination in almost everything she sees, hears, and does - whether or not anyone else would. However, like her guardian, she is also incredibly stubborn, and tends to like to get herself into trouble, usually to stop something she finds morally wrong in her opinion (the actual grey shades of morality rarely seem to occur to her). If she is unable to charm her way out of (or, considering Liana, into) a situation, then she will tend to just utilise a brute force approach to get in there and change the situation to her liking. Darwin seems to be one of the few that can convince her to stop, albeit not without much cajolling. Also, despite her age, Liana is also incredibly intelligent - whether this is because of her status as a legendary Pokemon in tune with the world, her mental link with Darwin, or a mixture of this and other things is not fully known. This intelligence is somewhat hampered by her mentality being that of around a 6 or 7-year old, despite being much, much younger. Powers Liana, being only P21, is incredibly weak - and even considering this, is not built to be a fighter. However, she has an innate ability to heal other Pokemon - though considering the strength of this depends on her Power Level, it is still only able to heal minor injuries. But with practice, it is quite possible she will be able to heal even those on the brink of death. Also, being a Celebi, she is very in-tune with plant life. It is unknown as of yet how this power will develop. She has made a mental link with Darwin as well - how much she knows about his history or personality is unknown, but she still accepts him nonetheless. History Birth and (very) early life It is unknown who Liana's true parents are - whether they are Pokemon or even possibly the world itself. Nonetheless, Liana does not seem to mind this, despite it being one of Darwin's primary objectives to find out. As an egg, she was delivered to Darwin by a mysterious Farfetch'd wearing a postman costume - of course, she knows nothing of this, not even being born at the time. She hatched just as Darwin was about to exit Grass Town, almost immediately made a mental link with him, and determined from this that he was her father. Even shortly after hatching, in short order she proved herself to be a handful when she attempted to try and save a Water Bubble tree that was being cut down by manually - and slowly - picking each of the Water Bubbles herself...much to the Vigoroth who was harvesting the tree's concern. After almost being caught by two Pokemon whom were related to the Vigoroth's boss, Darwin was forced to quickly invent a cover story for her - it was here that she was named Liana, and first established the link of them being daughter and father, if not by blood then by spirit. In short order, the two left for the West Road - where Liana learnt the fun of playing on the beach, as well as happening to save a Marill that had been badly wounded, thus discovering her ability to heal other Pokemon through her sheer spiritual energy with the world alone...though at her current power she could not do much, and Darwin fed the Marill Oran Berries as well in order to heal her fully. While Darwin went to defeat the Gyarados, he left Liana on the beach in order to ensure that she would not be harmed. However, this proved to be a bad idea as, a short while afterwards, the Dimensional Shift occurred, separating the two. The Dimensional Shift Liana was one of the few native Pokemon that retained her memory through the Dimensional Shift - while the reason behind this is unexplained, it could be surmised that it is because of her mental link with Darwin, a human, that she was able to preserve her memories with her papa despite being native. This was, however, no help to the fact that she was lost in a forest, without her papa and with no means of defending herself. Though she managed to find her way out, she was still lost in Nirocci Field without a clue as to what had just happened. Fortunately, just as she was about to break down in despair, she was rescued by a couple of travellers - Cutler, a human-turned-Charmander, and Tye, a Pachirisu. While Tye seemed a bit unsure about it, Cutler decided to take Liana with them to help them find her father. And besides that, now that Liana was safer, she was thrilled to get the chance to expand her knowledge of the new world. Shortly arriving in Visdumia after being picked up, on the advice of Tye, the group visited Dr. Winfred Odin, one of the advanced minds of Visdumia. Liana was almost virtually knocked head of heels by the sheer prospect of absorbing so much knowledge that she was almost oblivious for quite a while of Dr. Odin's insistence almost seeming malicious (though Dr. Odin later assured the group that he meant no harm).